PREVENTION RESEARCH CENTERS'CANCER PREVENTION &CONTROL NETWORK The CPCRN is a multi-site research network established to work with communities in responding to a broad spectrum of issues related to cancer prevention and control. As a collaborative venture, the CPCRN is expected to work for the good of public health nationally beyond what one center alone might achieve. The shared goal of CDC and NCI is to spread and increase the use of efficacious scientifically based public health interventions. The purpose of this project is to continue the work of the CPCRN in facilitating the translation of efficacious interventions into practice through research, training and technical assistance using established local organizational infrastructure, strong community relationships, and cross-center plans to improve public health practice related to cancer prevention and control. Therefore, the work of the CPCRN should focus predominately on the activities which facilitate translation of evidence-based strategies or evidence-based interventions including effectiveness and implementation research, stakeholders'engagement, and evaluation of the adoption of efficacious interventions directed towards health care organizations, providers, or communities as listed in the Guide to Community Preventive Services (Guide). For more information on recommended strategies for cancer prevention and control, go to www.thecommunityguide.org or Baron&Rimer, 2008. For more information about the mission, vision, and logic model of the CPCRN, see www.cpcrn.org. The objective of this project is to strengthen and maintain the local and cross-center infrastructure necessary to conduct community-based participatory research which would 1) extend the knowledge base of translation processes, measures, and outcomes;2) lead to adaptation, adoption, implementation and evaluation of evidence-based interventions in diverse communities, and 3) address critical gaps in evidence for a particular intervention strategy as outlined by systematic reviews such as the Guide. Such an infrastructure allows member centers to compete successfully both individually and in collaboration for research projects from a wide variety of sources spanning the cancer control spectrum. The full description of this project is described at www.cpcrn.org.